


Just Let Me Kiss You

by Shippertrash_05



Series: Craving You [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Pregnancy, Smut, possible two-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrash_05/pseuds/Shippertrash_05
Summary: Peter Parker has to deal with the fact that the love of his life is completely off-limits. Not only is he married, he's /way/ older than Peter, so much older that he could have been Peter's father. But did Peter care? No. 'Age is just a number.' Those five words were his mantra when Tony Stark's tongue was buried down his throat.But what would be worse than the fact that Tony was an older, married man?What about his wife's pregnancy?A/N: In this Peter is 17.





	1. Unexpected News

**Author's Note:**

> So earlier, I posted this under a slightly different name, but it wasn't actually supposed to have posted. I hadn't finished yet. Here's the finished project. I'm thinking this might be a one-shot. Might turn into something more? Not sure yet.  
> Leave comments and kudos! If I get at least 45 of one or the other I might continue it.

Peter let out a low sound in the back of his throat, rolling over in the tiny, twin-sized bottom bunk that occupied the corner of his room. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, swallowing slowly because of the dryness in his throat. Pale fingers ran through that curly brown hair that seemed like a mop on top of his head. ' _Do I really have to get up?'_ His eyes fluttered open, scanning around his room from the slight crack he had made between his covers and his bed.

**7:05**

He pushed himself out of bed, practically leaping from the spot.  _'Crap. I'm gonna be late. So dead. And so late. May must have left early for her shift today.'_ The thoughts ran through his head as he started getting dressed. He yanked on a pair of jeans and then a black sweatshirt. But this one was larger than any other that he had. He inhaled deeply as the cotton material slipped over his head and his arms emerged through the sleeves.  _'Smells just like him.'_ A soft sigh escaped his lips. He knew it was odd to think of Tony Stark _ever_ wearing a plain, black cotton sweatshirt. But Peter still remembered the incident which led to him owning said sweatshirt.

* * *

_"What do you /mean/_ _that you don't have anything? You can't just rip my shirt off and expect me to go home shirtless! Aunt May will /really/ have a cow then!"_

_"I have plenty of clothes for myself to wear. And I /told/ you that I could just buy something for you." Tony's gruff voice mumbled as he sipped from the glass of whiskey that occupied his right hand. Peter's eyes rolled once more as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Tony. "Don't give me that look, kid."_

_"Stop calling me that. You /know/ that I hate it." Peter snapped, bending down and snatching up said torn shirt. He held it out, right in front of Tony's smirking face. "I need something else to wear. And if you bought me something, then I would have to make up some excuse and lie even more to Aunt May. I'm lying to her enough as it is with the Stark 'Internship,'" he used air quotes, "And with the fact that Tony Stark himself is fucking me instead of his wife." Tony shot him a withering look at that last part. "What? Isn't that what we're doing here?" Peter huffed once more, ever the rebellious teenager to cause such trouble. "Besides, it would just be easier for me to borrow something from you anyways. Nobody would question that."_

_"Let me see if I can find something okay spiderling?" Tony rolled his eyes, making his way into the closet. He dug through some things, reaching up for a box of old things from when he was in college. 'Maybe there's something in here....' He nibbled on his bottom lip, still worried about giving Peter something of his to take home. It wasn't like he was worried about Peter telling anyone about them, but still, if someone were to find out? He would be screwed, and Peter would have everyone in the world asking if Tony Stark had taken advantage of him. He shook himself quickly from those thoughts, his right hand gripping his whiskey so tight he was surprised it hadn't shattered. He was about to give up and search through another box when he found an old sweatshirt neatly folded at the bottom. He tugged it out, letting it fall open and raising one eyebrow. "Here kid." He stepped out of the closet, tossing the sweatshirt to Peter and humming. "How about that?" He asked as Peter examined the sweatshirt._

_"This looks perfect. Thank you Mr. Stark."_

_"Haven't we talked about this? If you keep calling me Mr. Stark, I'm going to be feeling five million times worse about all of this. It's just Tony, kid."_

_"If you keep calling me 'kid' then I'm going to keep calling you 'Mr. Stark.'" Peter replied in that snappy tone of his, a smirk lighting up that sweet face._

_"Get over here." Tony growled as Peter started to pull the sweatshirt on, but Tony yanked it off once more. He set aside his empty glass of whiskey, placed himself on the edge of his bed and yanked Peter down so he was bent over his lap. Peter let out a small squeak as Tony tugged his jeans down once more. "This is what you get for that smart mouth." The palm of his hand connected with Peter's ass with a sharp smack, Peter's squeal echoing in the near silent mansion._

* * *

Peter's cheeks flushed at the memory, shaking his head quickly as he scooped up his backpack and raced out of the apartment. He locked up the front door, slipping his keys into his back pocket as he bolted down the stairs. He glanced down at the phone in his right hand, his heart fluttering at the text there.

_[Text from T]_

_Are you up yet?_

_Don't be late for school_

_[Text to T]_

_Oh bite me. I'm up._

Peter rolled his eyes as he made his way to school, slipping his phone into the back pocket of his jeans.

**7:15**

He groaned lightly, picking up his pace. He had fifteen minutes to get to first period. He had already been late at least twice this week, which meant if he was late again that he would probably get a detention.  _'Can't be late. Come on Peter. Faster. How can you get there faster...?'_ He glanced at his surroundings, making his way to an abandoned alley. He slipped his suit on over his clothes and soon enough he was swinging from building to building. He landed on top of one of the subway exits, slipping the suit back into his backpack in a few quick movements.

**7:25**

_'There. I can walk across the street in five minutes.'_ He breathed slowly, licking his lips as he dropped down from the pavilion like coverage. His phone pinged once more and he tugged it back out.

_[Text from T]_

_Don't tempt me sweetheart._

_I can do plenty of biting /later/_

Peter stared at the text message and swallowed roughly, nibbling on his bottom lip. He wanted to make some sassy remark but.  _'No. School. Peter. Get to school.'_ He turned his phone onto silent, making sure that it was secure in his back pocket before he ran across the street. He sucked on his bottom lip nervously, ignoring the urge to text Tony back immediately. But he forgot all about Tony, or at least texting him, when he stepped foot into his school.

"Peter! You were almost late again!" Ned's figure appeared in front of him as Peter blinked quickly.

"I know, man. I know. But I'm here. With.... Two minutes to spare." He shrugged and beamed at Ned, who only rolled his eyes in reply.

"Barely. Come on." They made their way through the school and to their first period classroom, slipping in and placing themselves in their seats right as the late bell range.

"Mr. Leeds, Mr. Parker. You're lucky this time, next time you will not be. So you should think about being on time." Their teacher commented to them before starting the lesson.

Peter's phone vibrated in his pocket and he reached back to pull it out slowly. His eyes traced over the letters of the text message, swallowing roughly.

_[Text from T]_

_There's something we need to talk about today._

_Make sure to come to the mansion after school._

_[Text to T]_

_Right after school?_

_[Text from T]_

_Right after._

_[Text to T]_

_I can do that._

_[Text from T]_

_Good._

"Mr. Parker. Phone in your pocket or you can put it in my desk drawer. Your choice." Peter glanced up at their teacher with wide eyes before pushing his phone into the front pocket of his backpack, zipping it up and raising his hands in his innocence. She gave him a look before nodding to the board and continuing their lesson.

* * *

Lunch time.

Peter hummed softly and brushed his fingers through the brown curls atop his head, making his way through the crowded cafeteria with lunch tray in hand. Chatter surrounded him, but he had learned to tune most of it out. He often times ignored the blatherings of his classmates about what was going on with the gossip in school. But one thing did slip through his guard.

"Did you hear that Pepper Potts is pregnant?"

Peter had almost made it to his usual table that Michelle, Ned, and himself shared when the tray slipped from his fingers.

**_Crash._ **

He stared at the floor before him, his shoes and the floor now covered in spaghetti sauce, noodles, meatballs, and chocolate cake. The silence that echoed around him wasn't just in his head this time. No. It surrounded him. The entire cafeteria was like a ghost town. Each person's head had turned to stare at Peter Parker as he stood there, paralyzed.

"Peter? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Ned's voice broke through the silence momentarily before someone else's did.

"Well done Parker! What a waste of lunch!" Flash's annoying voice echoed as his body slammed into Peter's back. For a second, he thought he was going to faceplant into the spaghetti at his feet, but instead he dove to the side, rolling around the large spot on the floor and landing with ease because of his agile abilities.

His breath escaped him in small gasps, unable to focus properly as he stared at the floor.  _'She's pregnant? What... How...? Well obviously you know how Peter. Fucking obviously.'_

"Hey do you want some of my lunch?" Ned grabbed Peter's arm, tugging him up from his position on the floor and dragging him over to their table.

Peter shook his head slowly, words escaping him as he stared at the table that now occupied his field of vision. He thought back to the text message Tony had sent him.  _'There's something we need to talk about today.'_ He wanted to yank out his phone from his pocket and text back:  _'Yeah, you fucking think?!'_

"Hey. Peter!" This time, it was Michelle's voice that broke his concentration, snapping her fingers in front of those usually bright brown eyes. "Yo. Parker. Are you alive? Are you even listening to us?"

"I'm fine okay." Peter's snappy retort finally escaped his lips, his eyes flashing in his anger. Obviously, that anger was nowhere directed at Michelle, or it shouldn't have been had Peter been in his right state of mind. But the only words that crossed his mind were:  _Did you hear that Pepper Potts is pregnant?_

He scooped up his backpack, shrugging it over his shoulder and mumbling something along the lines of 'see you guys later' before making his hasty retreat. He made it to his locker before the tears spilled down cheeks. He reached up and rubbed his cheeks roughly, calloused fingers scratching at the slightly salty cheeks as he tried to rub the tears away.

_'He's not even yours. You're just the side piece. He's /married/ Peter!'_ The continuous loop of words traced through his mind, playing over and over again with each breath he took. He didn't even know where he was going as he stumbled through the school hallways.  _'Married married married. He's married. You're nothing but the mistress he likes to sleep with when his wife isn't home.'_

His breath came in short gasps, the world spinning around him.  _'Need to get out. Need to get out of here. I can't- can't breath.'_ The next thing Peter knew, he was hurtling through the empty hallways of Midtown Tech and bursting through the front doors. The steps leading to the pavement were taken two at at time before Peter leapt, landing on both hands and feet at the bottom of the steps. He needed the only thing that could clear his head when the panic attacks came on like this. It had been months since he had actually had one. The last time he had one was the night he and Tony got together. He blinked, becoming suddenly immersed in the memory of that night six months ago.

* * *

_They had been in the lab, tinkering away at the same time. Peter loved every second he spent in the lab that Tony Stark ran. Everything had a place, despite what most people thought of the billionaire, his lab was one part of his life that he liked to keep organized. At least that was what Tony had told him when Peter had stared around the bright lab like a gawking schoolgirl._

_That day, Tony was showing how exactly he had done everything he had to Peter's suit since Peter had been bugging him so often about it._

_Peter's tool nicked the wrong wiring and -_

_B **OOM.** _

_He was thrown back, his head cracking against the stone floor. His ears rang, eyes stinging as he tried to blink. But suddenly, the shortness of breath came on and he clutched at his chest. He remembered the last time something like this had happened. Even the slightest sound and Peter was back in Berlin, barely holding his weight against Captain America or the Winter Soldier, being tossed around as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. These episodes seemed to happen every once in awhile, not following a pattern. But noises or sights were the things that triggered his memory the most. His arms swung as someone's hands gripped his shoulders, a tingling sensation rolling across his fingertips and up his arms._

_"Peter! Peter look at me! It's me!" Tony's voice finally cracked through the memory, as he had that day as well. Peter's breathing slowed, little pants escaping his lips as he stared up at the male in front of him. "Hey. Hey, it's okay. You're fine." Tony slowly made him sit up, moving him so that he leaned against one of the work desks. Tony's fingers moved quickly, checking for any injuries. The pressed lightly against the back of Peter's skull and he winced, jerking his head to the side. "Okay okay. I won't touch it. Let me just get you some ice." He sat in the deafening silence as Tony made his way to get ice for him. His eyes fluttered shut, trying to slow his heartbeat as he dug his nails into the palm of his hands. The sound of Tony's footsteps made his eyes open slowly, staring up at him as he knelt down, cupping the back of Peter's neck and pulling him forward before pressing the ice to the back of his skull. "Think you can hold that there kid?" He murmured and Peter gave the tiniest of nods, scared to move his head too much as the pounding in his temples intensified._

_"Mr. Stark...."_

_"Hush kid. Happens to the best of us. Trust me, after what happened in New York, I've had my fair share of panic attacks." Tony soothed him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "And again, call me Tony, honestly. I hate to be one of those people that says this but, Mr. Stark was my father." Peter knew he was trying to crack a joke for his benefit, so he smiled just slightly. "So... was this about Berlin...?"_

_A nod._

_"Has this happened before?"_

_Pause. Nod._

_"I'm sorry I dragged you into this kid..." Tony sighed deeply, squeezing Peter's shoulder slowly. His eyes snapped open as he stared up at Tony._

_"No. Don't say that. I wanted this. I wanted all of it." He replied in a firm tone, tilting his head to the side. "I'm fine. It's nothing that I can't live with." Another sigh escaped Tony's lips. Peter sucked on his bottom lip, his eyes tracing over the form of Tony's mouth. He knew he was screwed, knew the second that Tony Stark had appeared in his living room that he was screwed on so many levels. And now? Now he was in love with someone who could have been his father. A man who was married, and very much in the public eye. But Peter didn't care in that moment as he reached out, gripping onto the front of Tony's shirt and dragging him down. Their mouths met in a slow kiss, Peter's tongue tracing over the seem of Tony's lips. But a second later he was gone._

_"Peter. No. You can never do something like that again." Tony snapped and dragged the back of his hand across his mouth, as if he were wiping away the evidence of Peter's kiss._

* * *

**_H_** **_ONK._ **

Peter dodged a speeding car as he bolted out of the street, blinking quickly and examining his surroundings. He glanced down at his hands, seeing the skintight material of his suit.  _'When did I even change? God. I must have been so lost in the memory....'_ He shook his head quickly, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

_**20 missed calls from Aunt May.** _

_**12 missed calls from Ned.** _

_**6 missed calls from Michelle.** _

_**20 missed calls from T.** _

Peter stared at the screen, not even bothering to check out how many messages were left for him, either text or voice. The only thing he saw was how often Tony had called him within the past two hours. Everything had been a blur after he left school. He couldn't remember where exactly he went, it was mostly swinging from building to building and throwing himself off skyscrapers into empty air before flinging out a web and catching himself.

**2:45**

_'I should probably make my way to Tony's mansion....'_ He sucked on his bottom lip, still glancing at the phone, as if it would spontaneously start ringing again. But the truth was? He didn't exactly want to go. If he went to Tony, and this thing that Tony wanted to tell him was the fact that Pepper was pregnant? It would be  _real_. He would have to live with the fact that the married love of his life, still loved his own wife.

Could he actually deal with that?

 


	2. What about me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said that I would do this only if I got a certain amount and such like that.  
> But I got really excited and I was in an angsty mood.  
> So here is this.

"Welcome Peter, Tony told me that you would be coming by today. How was school?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke to him as he made his way into the mansion. Peter nibbled gently on his bottom lip, glancing around as his mind whirled.

”F.R.I.D.A.Y. Where is Tony?” He asked in a brisk tone, which was unusual considering that he always spoke to the A.I. as if she were an actual person, just like he spoke to Karen. There was a slight pause before F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered him.

"He's in his lab, working on something new."

Peter made his way to the lab, padding down the stairs and swallowing softly. He ran his fingers through the mop of hair on his head, trying to repair his frazzled nerves that had been bothering him all day.

_‘Did you hear Pepper Potts is pregnant?’_ Those words were still on a continuous loop as he finally got to the bottom step. He stared through the glass door, watching Tony’s back as he worked. His heart was in his throat and he wished he could just turn around and race back up the stairs, out of the mansion and onto the streets of New York. But Tony turned, a grin splitting his lips when he saw the smaller male fiddling with the front of his shirt.

”Come on in spiderling. The door is open.” He waved Peter in. Peter swallowed again and took a deep breath, his palm pressed flat against the cool glass. The sensation made his skin tremble for the briefest of moments, a tingle rolling down his spine as well. “I’ve been making some improvements to the web shooters you made. Not that they really needed too much of an improvement but-“ The rest of Tony’s words were simply lost on deaf ears as Peter stepped into the lab, the door swinging shut behind him.

”Tony.” He glanced up at the taller, older, married man, waiting for Tony to really look at him. But he was still talking, going excitedly on about the new material he had developed for Peter’s suit, a ultra thin layer of vibranium weaves into the material for maximum protection. “Tony.” Peter repeated his name, frowning at the engineer. But still Tony wasn’t listening. “Tony!” He finally shouted, fingers clenched into fists as he glared at Tony briefly. Tony blinked in surprise, turning to watch his Spiderlihg.

”Peter? What’s wrong?” Tony stepped forward, the concern evident on his face as he reached out for Peter’s hand.

”Don’t. Just.” Peter tugged his hand out of Tony’s reach, watching him and swallowing the lump in his throat. His heart was slamming against his ribs, the nervousness making his fingers tremble before he clenched them again. “Is it true?”

”Is what true kid?” Tony tried to act calm, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

”Do. Not. Call me. Kid.” Peter hissed. Tony knew that he absolutely abhorred that nickname. And yet it was a consistent nickname that Tony used for him. “Is it true that  _she_ is pregnant?”

Tony’s mouth went dry, his heart stopping in his throat.  _‘He won’t find out. You can talk to him about it this afternoon. Don’t worry about it.’_ Wrong. Tony had been so wrong to think that Peter wouldn’t know about Pepper’s pregnancy. And now? Here they were, staring at each other and waiting for the other to speak first. Tony didn’t want to speak first. Didn’t want to tell Peter that yes. Pepper was pregnant. He couldn’t force the words from his lips, but that was evidently enough of a confirmation for Peter. Tony watched as one hand moved from Peter’s side, fingers clenched tightly as he pressed his fist against his mouth. A horrible noise escaped the teenager.  _‘A sob.’_ Tony realized this a second later as he stared at the boy in front of him. He stepped forward, reaching out for Peter again.

”No. Don’t touch me.” Peter backed away, the aching in his heart only worsening with every single breath. “You.... so you’ve been sleeping with her too?” The tears stung his eyes as he did his best to hold them back. The sob that had erupted from his throat just a few moments before had taken him by surprise, unable to stop the automatic reaction at the realization that this news was not gossip but instead fact.

”Peter listen to me-“

”No! You have- you have no right to explain anything at all!” Peter shook his head firmly, the tears spilling down his cheeks. He swiped angrily at them, too annoyed in that moment to care that he was a mess. “I get it. I’m the one who initiated things. I’m the one who started all of this.... but I can’t believe what an idiot I was.” He let out a short laugh, shaking his head again. “To actually believe that tony Stark loves me? That was rich.”

”Peter, you know I love you. Just let me explain. This is why I wanted you to come over today. I wanted to explain everything.”

”You wanted to explain? Maybe you should have  _explained_ last night before you dropped me off at home.  _Maybe_ you should have  _explained_ before you  _fucked_ me over  _that_ work bench!” Peter was shouting now, his voice already aching. He had spent the rest of his afternoon swinging around New York and trying to clear his head. Trying to make sense of this entire mess that Tony hadn’t told him about. But absolutely none of it made sense. Even now it didn’t make sense. “When did you know she was pregnant?”

”Peter-“

_”When?!”_ Peter screeched at him, his voice cracking with emotion before he clenched his jaw. He watched as Tony sagged against the work table, rubbing the scruff on his jaw.

”Last week.”

Peter’s head spun even faster than he thought possible.  _‘Last week. He knew a full fucking week. And he didn’t tell me....’_ He swallowed back another sob, nails digging into his palms as he tried to remember the proper way to breathe. Tony stepped forward, the concern still laced across his features, but Peter stepped back once more. His back pressed against the closed door of the lab, his breathing uneven as he licked his lips gently and shook his head.

”Don’t.” He whispered in a tiny voice. “Just don’t.”

”Peter please....”

”No. Don’t you ‘Peter please’ me.” The small brunette glared at his boyfriend, arms crossing over his chest as he shook his head again. “You said you two weren’t together anymore. You  _said_ that you only loved me.” His voice cracked again, swallowing roughly as he tried to clear his throat.

”We’re not! And I do! Peter if you would just  _listen_!” Tony spread his hands, stepping toward Peter since he had nowhere else to go. Peter tried to reach for the door handle, but Tony was quicker in that moment. Those calloused fingers gripped onto Peter’s wrists, keeping them both pinned to the glass door behind them. Peter turned his head stubbornly, refusing to meet Tony’s eyes. “Come on kid... Let me explain..” Tony was  _not_ one to beg. Not in the slightest. But with how Peter was acting toward him? How could he not beg?

One hand moved from Peter’s wrist to his chin, cupping it gently and forcing their eyes to meet. Only Peter had closed his. Tears still traced down the smaller brunette’s cheeks, marking their path along his skin. Tony let out a low noise, stroking his thumb along Peter's cheek to catch the still falling tears. He let out a deep breath, pressing himself against Peter and tracing his mouth along Peter's jaw. A whimper escaped the brunette as his free hand clutched at Tony's hip, only bringing their bodies closer.

"I told you to stop calling me kid..." He mumbled as Tony continued to kiss along his skin, gently licking his cheek to pick up the tears that had fallen. Peter couldn't help the slight squeal when Tony's tongue flicked against his cheek. "Fine okay? You have like....... two minutes." He huffed and blinked slowly, eyelids fluttering open to reveal those slightly red rimmed eyes.

"You and I have been together for how long Peter?" Tony murmured, still keeping Peter pinned gently against the glass door. Peter squirmed slightly against him, biting his bottom lip and staring up at Tony.

"Officially?" Peter blinked slowly and swallowed a bit. "Six months." He murmured.

"Six months." Tony repeated the words. "Pepper is only twelve weeks pregnant. Do you really think I would be sleeping with her while we've been together for six months?" He whispered, still staring into Peter's eyes.

_'Well you started sleeping with me while you're married so.'_ Peter nibbled on his bottom lip, knowing that if he said such a thing it would hurt Tony even more.

"No..." He finally replied, still sniffling a little bit.

"No. Despite my past and despite the fact that I am  _technically_ still married to Pepper, I would  _never_ do that to you Peter. I don't think that I even  _could_ do that to you." His fingers continued to stroke gently along Peter's jaw, watching as his bottom lip trembled. "Pepper and I have been separated since the moment we started things, but we both agreed that it would be easier to remain married in the public eye. I should have explained things fully to you, but we both thought it was better kept between us. Pepper has been seeing someone else for these past since months as well, but now that she's pregnant.... Well, we can't exactly just say that the baby is mine."

Peter's heart beat faster with each breath, his ears ringing slightly from the news. He truthfully hadn't seen this coming when he planned to confront Tony today. Yes, he knew that Tony loved him. But he was also Tony Stark. Peter couldn't help but think about the fact that Tony had been a playboy for most of his life before Pepper had become part of it, and then Peter had later involved himself. He blinked, staring up into Tony's eyes as he slowly lifted his other hand. Tony cupped Peter's cheeks in gentle fingers, leaning in and slowly brushing his mouth against Peter's.

"You know you're the only one for me."

"That sounds really cliched." Peter mumbled, casting his gaze downward as he tried not to tear up again. A chuckle escaped Tony's lips as he leaned in and kissed Peter softly.

"Trust me sweetheart, I can get a lot more cliched and romantic if you want." Tony's fingers moved slowly down Peter's sides, slipping underneath the sweatshirt Peter wore. "I'm glad you kept this. It looks really good on you." He whispered and nibbled gently on Peter's bottom lip. "But I think it looks even better on my floor." Before Peter could even respond, Tony had lifted the sweatshirt and immediately tossed it aside. Peter's breath hitched as he blushed darkly, trying to reach up and cover his chest. "Are those  _bruises_?" Tony's eyes widened at the sight of Peter's flesh. Usually, the pale flesh that expanded across Peter's body was perfect, unblemished. But instead, the skin that Tony was always marking up, was already covered in bruises. Peter flushed darkly, coughing nervously and glancing away shyly.

"I um... Well, I'm sure Aunt May called you today and told you I skipped all of my afternoon classes.." He coughed again and blinked quickly. "I decided I needed to clear my head after hearing about the pregnancy and I kind of... Might of fell just a little bit."

"You  _fell_?" Tony hissed, brushing his fingers with such gentleness against Peter's bruised flesh. "This is not from a fall Peter. If you think for one second I'll believe that...."

"Okay. Well, not exactly fell, but kind of ran into a few fists.." He mumbled as he licked his chapped lips. He avoided eye contact with Tony, knowing that the older male was giving him a disapproving stare.

"We'll talk about  _that_ later. Right now, I have a few bruises of my own I'll add to your collection." He scooped Peter up, sliding his hands down the tiny brunette's back and into the back of his pants, cupping that pert ass and squeezing slowly. Peter's cheeks flamed to life as a soft giggle escaped his lips, wrapping his legs around Tony's waist as he ground himself slowly against the other man. A low growl escaped Tony's lips as he dug his nails into Peter's ass. "Keep doing that sweetheart and I might just keep you from school all day tomorrow." He breathed out and Peter glanced up at him, those wide and innocent brown hues settling on Tony's lust filled ones.  _'Damn this kid is going to be the end of me.'_

Tony set Peter on his work bench, dragging the seventeen year old's jeans down those slim hips. Tony's mouth watered at the sight of him. Not that he hadn't seen it before, but each time he did? Peter made his whole body ache with desire. He leaned forward, attaching his mouth to Peter's jaw and starting to suckle at the soft flesh there. Peter whimpered breathlessly, titling his head back as he clung to Tony. The older male continued to lick and suck gently, making his own pattern of bruises along Peter's skin. He tilted his head, slowly kissing down Peter's body until his mouth came to one of the dusty nipples on Peter's chest. His tongue flicked over the nipple, those dark hues flitting up to his boyfriend and watching as his mouth fell open, that soft whine escaping pink lips. Tony's smirk only widened as he slowly clamped down on Peter's nipple, sucking on the tender flesh and biting a bit roughly.

"T-Tony!" Peter's voice came out in a desperate whine, fingers scraping for purchase at the edge of the work bench. A dark chuckle escaped Tony's mouth as one hand reached up, curling around the base of Peter's shaft and starting to stroke quickly.

"What is it sweetheart? Do you need something?"

"P-please Tony." He begged, his hips bucking against Tony's heated touch.

"Please what sweetheart?" Tony purred softly, stroking Peter quickly and nipping sweet kisses down the teenager's muscled chest.

"Nnngh...... Fuck! Fuck me please! Now!"

"Without prep sweetheart?" One eyebrow raised as Tony's interest was piqued. Peter had never been so desperate for him and he  _loved_ it.

"Fuck! Yes please just-" he squirmed underneath Tony's ministrations.

Tony chuckled and pulled his hand away from Peter's cock, admiring the redness of the length before him. He leaned down, flicking his tongue teasingly over his slit and licking up the tiny bit of pre-cum that leaked from him. Peter's response was a long whine, bucking against Tony eagerly. Tony chuckled once more, watching his boyfriend squirm. He just couldn't help himself. He spit into his hand, rubbing the length of his shaft and coating himself in his spit.

"Are you sure you want this sweetheart?" He leaned forward, spreading Peter's legs and pushing the tip of his shaft against the puckered hole. Those innocent brown hues were gone, replaced with lust blown pupils. Tony's smirk only widened, pushing himself slowly into Peter's tight heat. Each breath made the other moan and pant. Tony was deliberately slowing his usual pace, not wanting to hurt Peter since they hadn't used any preparation for this round. Tony stared down at the smaller male, watching as his head was tossed back and their bodies rocked together. The older brunette watched as Peter's Adam's apple bobbed. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Peter's pulse point and sucking roughly at the skin. Tony's nails dug into Peter's hips, bringing him closer to the edge of his work bench and thrusting faster by the second.

Peter let out a low cry, tossing his head back as Tony's hips slapped against his ass. He panted softly, small mewling sounds escaping his lips as he bucked against his boyfriend with each thrust. One of Tony's hands traced a path along Peter's right side, fingers teasing the nipple he had sucked on earlier. He pinched gently at the smaller male, smirking as Peter whimpered and writhed. Tony wrapped his fingers around Peter's neck, pinning him firmly to the work bench as he stared down at Peter.

"You like this don't you?" Tony's voice purred as he hovered over Peter, making sure to thrust harder and deeper as he squeezed gently at Peter's throat. The brunette nodded quickly, gasping and squirming with such eagerness under Tony's larger body. "Mmmm you love being fucked like this...  _Dominated_ like this." He sucked hard on Peter's earlobe, slamming his hips against Peter's ass. A resounding  _smack_ echoed from their coupling each time that Tony's length was fully sheathed inside of Peter. Peter could hardly contain himself, his body shaking with each thrust. He hadn't bothered to reach out and stroke his length, Tony would have smacked his hand away and denied him the right to cum until Tony was finished.

"Fuck! Tony! I'm going to cum!" He shouted and tossed his head back against the work bench, not even caring as he heard the  _crack_ that meant his head had hit the bench a bit too hard. His breathing was already labored and his head was as dizzy as it could be thanks to the way Tony fucked him. Tony's thrusts sped up, pounding relentlessly into Peter and rocking the work bench roughly.

"Cum for me sweetheart." Tony growled and gripped onto Peter's shaft with his free hand. He used both of his hands to squeeze, cutting off a little more of Peter's airway while stroking his shaft quickly. Peter didn't need to be told twice, his body arching in pure pleasure as his cock spurted his load between their bodies. Tony licked his lips eagerly, watching as Peter's pink lips parted into a small o.  _'Fuck.. This kid I swear...'_ Tony slammed into Peter, burying himself inside of Peter and releasing his seed deep inside of him. Peter panted softly, his muscles aching and trembling as he stared up at the ceiling. His breathing was still ragged, his throat slightly raw from how Tony had gripped onto his throat. Tony leaned forward, peeling his fingers away from Peter's throat. He pressed soft kisses to his skin, nuzzling his nose against Peter's jaw tenderly. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He whispered breathlessly.

"No.. No I'm fine." Peter's fingers traced a path along the back of Tony's shoulder, his breathing slowly steadying as they relaxed. His eyes fluttered shut, relaxing on the work bench and licking his lips. He whimpered when Tony started pulling out of him. He dug his nails into Tony's shoulders, frowning up at him. "No."

"What?" Tony barked a laugh, shaking his head fondly. "Did you want me to continue fucking you?" He raised one eyebrow as he stilled his hips, staring down at Peter.

"No. But I wouldn't object to you just staying inside of me and carrying me up to bed." Peter mused happily.

"God you're such a princess. I swear." Tony scooped Peter up, pressing a sweet kiss to Peter's waiting lips as the smaller boy's legs were tangled around Tony's waist.

"Yeah. I'm the princess." Peter snorted and rolled his eyes. A quick slap was delivered to his ass cheeks as Tony made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Peter squealed, not just from the slap, but also the fact that Tony was  _still_ buried inside of him. So every single step that Tony took only pushed him deeper inside of Peter.

"You're the princess. Don't make me start calling you princess." Tony teased and licked a line along Peter's jaw, causing the teen to shiver in the older male's arms.

They finally made it to the bedroom, Peter whimpering and squirming against Tony with each movement. Sprawling out on the bed, Tony pulled the sheets over them as he buried his face in Peter's neck.

"I love you Peter Parker." Tony whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Peter's cheek, fingers tracing along the brunette's waist as they snuggled together.

"I love you Tony Stark..." Peter's voice trailed off, his eyes fluttering shut as he yawned softly. He knew there was too much for them to talk about. But that could wait for another day, couldn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry about this late update.  
> I wanted to write one update a week for things but for my Steve/Diana story, I've gotten myself stuck and I've been so busy with school, work, and volleyball. Now that volleyball is over I should be able to update more!!!
> 
> Thank you all for the support <3


End file.
